


Valentines in the sky

by Sashaya



Series: All the single ladies (grab your gal-pals) [11]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: A slow morning for Nyota and Christine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  
> 
> This was requested by my dearest Esmerlight for Valentine's Day. I don't have to say I forgot I wrote it, do I? Please enjoy.

Christine has been awake for some time now but she doesn’t mind. She likes to sleep in, when no emergency chases her away into the med-bay. When the ship is the most peaceful and most of the crew seems asleep – oh, she loves sleeping in. 

Although, she is used to waking up early so this is no hardship for her. Not when she can peacefully admire the angel under her covers. 

She sits on the edge of the bed, cup of hot and black coffee in her hand. Her eyes – soft and loving – are fixed on the woman beside her. 

Uhura is waking up – slowly, with no hurry or need to jump out off the warm bed. It’s very rare for her to wake up after her wife. The way the artificial light illuminates Chris’ form, makes Nyota unable to look away.

She has a poem on the tip of the tongue ready, a perfect way to compliment her beautiful wife, when Chris looks right at her.

“Save the cheesiness for later” Chapel says in a cheerful, teasing tone. “The day just began”

“It’s already perfect” Nyota replies, snuggling closer to Christine and kissing the revealed skin of her thigh. 

“You are so…” Nyota sends Chris a warning look. “…precious, darling”

Nyota smiles against Christine’s skin. 

“I love you” she sighs. 

“I love you too” Chris replies. She bends down slightly, mindful of the coffee, and kisses the top of Uhura’s head. “So much”

“Who’s cheesy now?” Uhura murmurs. She’s happy, warm and slowly falling back to sleep. 

Chris watches as Nyota curls into herself, a bit like a cat – big, adorable and scary in times – and she can’t help but smile lightly. 

“We are” she says softly. “Aren’t we perfect?”

“Perfect for each other” Nyota replies back sleepily. “I love you”

“Love you too, my star” Christine puts the cup away and slowly eases herself under the covers.

Nyota scrunches her nose adorably and lets go of Christine long enough for her to settle down. Then, she latches onto Chris like a very touch-starved octopus. Nyota hums some foreign melody, which sounds awfully like a lullaby. Chris’ lids grow heavy and she sinks against her wife’s warmth. 

“I’ll see you in a dream” Chris murmurs against Nyota’s dark hair, falling asleep. 

“And in the stars” Nyota whispers back, kisses Christine’s collarbone and lets herself be swept by the wave of sleepiness. 

Nothing disturbs them for hours.


End file.
